meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet The Residents Wiki
Welcome Welcome to Meet The Residents Wiki, an unofficial guide to North Louisiana's Phenomenal Pop Combo! For over 40 years, The Residents have been at the forefront of virtually every new technology in sound, video, performance and multimedia - and still, nobody can say exactly who they are. This wiki (based largely on the sources listed below) aims to provide an introduction to those unfamiliar with the rich history of The Residents, as well as a historical resource for both casual and obsessive fans, including information on related entities such as The Cryptic Corporation and Ralph Records. Navigation [[The Residents|'The Residents']] '' The Delta Nudes '| Combo de Mecanico |''' The UGHS! '''| Sonidos de la Noche |''' Black Tar Randy Rose | Charles Bobuck | Hardy Fox Discography | Live shows | Videography | Interactive media | Bibliography Studios | Disguises | Identities | Graveyard | Tribute albums Reference texts Recent and upcoming releases * The Residents Present Alvin Snow, aka Dyin' Dog, a limited edition box set containing five 7" singles featuring demos by obscure Louisiana blues singer Alvin "Dyin' Dog" Snow, was released on September 28th 2019 on Psychofon Records. This limited vinyl-only release is a precursor to Metal, Meat & Bone, an album of covers of the Dyin' Dog tracks by The Residents, which is expected to be released in early 2020 on MVD/Cherry Red. * The most recent releases in The Residents and Cherry Red Records ongoing pREServed archival reissue series are a two disc Not Available set, featuring the original, unheard 1974 recording sessions, and A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big, a two disc collection of the group's 1971 and 1972 demos and live recordings. Both were released November 9th 2019, completing "phase one" of the pREServed campaign. * The next expected releases in the pREServed series are multiple-disc Cube-E and Freak Show '' sets, due for release around May 2020. Also expected at an unknown time in 2020 is an American Composer Series box set, originally intended for release in 2019 but delayed while the group searched for additional material. * A comic book by Steven Cerio entitled [[Fresh Hell In Fits|''Fresh Hell In Fits]] was released via Psychofon Records and the Eyeball-Museum on November 15th 2019. The comic details "the impossible evolution of performance art magnates The Residents. A bold and wildly inaccurate travel journal along an asynchronous timeline losing you perilously in a superstitious fog." * A spoken word piece entitled'' The Healer and the Archer was released on January 15th 2020 via Astres D'Or. The press release describes the piece as "a fable of love and loss". It was released an edition of 25, each copy featuring unique cover art by long-time Residents collaborator Leigh Barbier. * ''Killing Time, one of a number of recordings Hardy Fox submitted to Walter Robotka in the months prior to his death, is due for release at an unknown date in 2020 on Klanggalerie. * A biography of The Residents' late mentor, The Mysterious N. Senada, by an unnamed "British writer", is due for release alongside a reissue of the group's 1997 interpretation of Senada's composition Pollex Christi on Psychofon Records at an unknown date in 2020. Upcoming live dates Dog Stab! *April 16th 2020 - Wonder Ballroom, Portland, Oregon *April 17th 2020 - The Triple Door, Seattle, Washington *April 18th 2020 - The Imperial, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *April 20th 2020 - Urban Lounge, Salt Lake City, Utah *April 21st 2020 - Bluebird Theater, Denver, Colorado *April 23rd 2020 - The Cedar Cultural Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota *April 24th 2020 - Lincoln Hall, Chicago, Illinois *April 25th 2020 - The Shelter, Detroit, Michigan *April 27th 2020 - Higher Ground, Burlington, Vermont *April 28th 2020 - The Sinclair, Cambridge, Massachusetts *April 30th 2020 - (le) poisson rouge, New York City, New York *May 1st 2020 - The Foundry, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *May 2nd 2020 - Ottobar, Baltimore, Maryland *May 8th 2020 - The Kessler, Dallas, Texas *May 12th 2020 - The Crescent Ballroom, Phoenix, Arizona *May 13th 2020 - The Regent Theater, Los Angeles, California *May 14th 2020 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California *May 15th 2020 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California *May 16th 2020 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California External links and references Official * The Residents Official Website * The Residents Historical * The Residents on Facebook * The Residents on Twitter * Ralph America Official Website (defunct 2011) * Hacienda Bridge (Hardy Fox / Charles Bobuck) (defunct 2018) Unofficial * RZWeb (defunct 2004) * The Moles' Bach Is Dead Discography and Virtual Museum (defunct 2011) * The Residents on Wikipedia * The Residents Facebook group * Title In Limbo a.k.a. Ralph Records 2.0 Facebook group * The Talk of Creatures forum Buy Or Die! * Buy Or Die! The Official Residents Online Shop * The Residents on Cherry Red Records * The Residents on Psychofon Records * Secret Records on Bandcamp * Klanggalerie on Bandcamp * The Residents on Amazon (see also The Residents Amazon author page) * The Residents on Discogs * Ralph Records on Discogs * Ralphlet Outlet on Bandcamp In memoriam Hardy Winfred Fox Jr. March 29 1945 - October 30 2018 Recent Wiki activity Category:Browse Category:Meet The Residents Wiki